Laugh A Little
by Mushroom People
Summary: Bills, bills, and more bills. A drabble about Vector and Charmy


**Laugh A Little**

_**A/N**:_ _Before you start reading this, thank my good friend Hyper Crazed Yaoi Parental Fan. the one that started this all. Even_ _though not into Sonic stuff, she knows a little bit about Shadow and Sonic, which very grateful for. Anyway if you like Full Metal Alchemist, make sure you read "Tainted Wisdom." All right all. I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

He hovered in mid air as he was staring at Vector. He had funny looking glasses on, his headphones were taking out, a pencil, and a calculator rests in his giant palms.

The emerald color crocodile bit the eraser of the pencil, as he struggled to pay the bills. The young bee had never seen Vector so concentrated, so quiet. The bee wanted the carefree Vector back.

"Vector…" The young bee called out to him, which was unheard by Vector. Vector was too busy to socialize with Charmy.

Charmy always hated to be ignored, "Vector…" He called out again.

"If I owe this much, then that means I owe this much next month," Charmy heard Vector mumbling to himself.

The fan above them gave them a breeze on top of their sweaty foreheads. It was a hot day out; the sun was blazing down its rays. There was barely any wind outside, so Vector had put on the fan. A couple of windows were open also.

Charmy frowned as he saw Vector still ignoring him. The young bee flew over to Vector, and hovered next to him. Vector grabbed a piece of paper in frustration and read it through. Charmy tried to read it to, but everything seemed like Greek to him. All the numbers were posted everywhere; it made no absolute sense.

"Vector, what are you reading?" The niiave bee asked, as he tried to read the paper again.

Luckily for Charmy, Vector replied to him, "Bills," He grunted, as he punched some numbers in his calculator.

Charmy planted a smile on his face once he realized that Vector talked to him. "What are bills?"

At first, it took awhile for Vector to respond, since he was busy and did not have time for conversations.

Finally Vector responded, "Bills? Is a piece of crap thing that you have to do when you get older!" Vectors eyes never left the paper that he was skimming through.

"Why?" The persistent bee kept asking many questions.

"…Stupid government! Now leave me alone!" Vector growled, as he scribbled something on to the piece of paper.

Charmy however was unfaded by Vectors sudden harsh behavior. "But why?"

"Charmy!" Vector tore his eyes away from the paper, slammed down the pencil on the wooden desk, and glared at the young bee.

Charmy frowned, "I'm sorry, Vector…" The young bee innocently said with an apologetic look.

Vector sighed as he looked at Charmy, "It's okay, now just go talk to Espio or something…" Vector commanded. He tore his eye contact away from Charmys, and skimmed through the bills again.

"But I do not want to talk to Espio, I want to talk to you, please, pretty please." Charmy begged.

Vector did not reply, again. Without thinking Charmy started to poke Vectors cheek. A smile had spread across the young bees face. A temptation within him told him to do it again.

So Charmy gave in to those temptations, and poked Vectors cheek again. His smile transformed into a short chuckle.

"Who's doing that?" Charmy whispered, as he poked Vectors cheek again. Vector twitched a little at Charmy's touch.

"Who's doing that?" Charmy said more loudly, as he poked Vectors cheek, again. Vector purposely dropped the papers on his desk, waiting at the young one to stop doing that obnoxious thing.

"Who's doing that?" Charmy shouted with joy, as he poked Vectors cheek hard. In result making Vector wince, he felt like he got a bruise on his cheek.

"Stop it!" Vector shouted, which made Charmy stop his future actions.

"Why are you doing that?" Vector said with a tone of annoyance found in his voice.

"Because it's funny!" Charmy gave a toothy grin at Vector, which made Vector groan in aggravation.

Suddenly, Vector smiled, "Yeah, I guess it was funny…" Vectors smile turned into laughter, which Charmy immediately joined in.

It took them a while to settle down.

"Thanks Charmy…" Vector said while taking the glasses off.

"No problem," Charmy smiled.

"Hey…lets go get something to eat?" Vector offered.

"Can we eat Pizza, Chicken, Pie, French fries, Cheerios, and-" Charmy was interrupted by Vector.

"Yeah, sure we can eat that, all right. Let's just go!" Vector said impatiently, but with a smile on his face.

So Charmy and Vector leave the house.

The bills lay forgotten on Vectors wooden desk.

The End!

* * *


End file.
